


The many misadventures of The Rowdyright Boys

by lucarioisepic2344



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyright boys
Genre: F/M, Warning: Fourth wall breaks!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucarioisepic2344/pseuds/lucarioisepic2344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Rowdyright boys, villany ran wild through thee streets. Now let's see what they were like when they were first created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jojo Mojo had a large bowl in front of him along with some slugs, scales, and a kitty cat tail. He added each one and took out a beaker of dull white liquid and poured that in too. There was suddendly a large explosion and there were three little boys standing before him. " Yes I have finally done it! I have created equals to the Powerpunk girls!" he exclaimed happily. The one on the left had blond hair swept to both sides, the left side of his hair had three spikes on the end. He had sapphire eyes and wore a black shirt with a blue line through the middle. He wore blue pants. The middle one had red hair styled similar to Blossoms except the closer you got to the middle of his back the longer his hair got and had ruby eyes ,and he wore a red pirate bandanna. He wore a red version of the outfit. The one on the right had ash gray hair and emerald eyes. His hair had some sticking out at the top and two distinctive spikes at the bottom on either side. He wore a green version of the outfit with a polo shirt. The middle spoke up. "Hi my names Blizzard." The left one glared " Why Blizzard?" he asked. Blizzard smugly smirked and said " cause no matter how hot it gets I will always manage to keep my cool." The one on the right looked confused. " That was a really lame joke. " Blizzard frowned. " Why do you have to blast all the fun out of it." The green one thought for a moment. "Hmmm Blast, I like the sound of that! Call me Blaster!" he said excitedly. The blue one sighed. " I guess if your names start with B mine should too. Call me Breeze." " I have a feeling that you ain't an easy breezy type dude though." Blizzard says.

Jojo cleared his throat. " Now that that's settled I will tell you your purpose." He took out a remote and a large TV came through the ceiling. There was a picture of three girls. The one in the middle had red hair and hot pink eyes. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with a pink stripe and a pink skirt. The one on the left had crystal blue eyes and one long pony tail on each side of her blonde hair and wore two bracelets on each arm. She sported a black half length tank top with a sky blue stripe through the middle and a sky blue skirt that was slightly shorter than the others. The one on the right had black hair styled in a spikey mohawk and forest green eyes. She had spikey green wristbands and wore a short sleeved black shirt witha green line through it. She also wore green shorts as opposed to a skirt. " These are the Powerpunk girls. They were created by an evil scientist called professor Radium. He uses them to keep all the citizens in line. Any questions?" Jojo explained. Blizzard raised his hand. " Yes?" " The one in the middles hot." he said. Breeze smacked him in the back of the head. " Idiot those are our _enemies!_ " Blizzard blushed a little. "Fine have it your way." Jojo continiued his presentation explaining why they were created and how. Blaster thought for a while. " Sooooooo, we were created to beat the living shit outta these girls?" Jojo face palmed. " You boys have a lot to learn..." he sighed.


	2. Love at first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard looks around. " Oh good there's no one here, hey reader, this is my favorite chapter, just watch!!" Breezes voice is heard from an other room. " Blizzard are you breaking the fourth wall again?" Blizzard grins goofily, " Course not Breeze!" he says as he slides off screen.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!! " Holy shit!" exclaims Blizzard. He glances at the clock, which is by Blasters side of the bed. He looks at you. " Four in the morning, he can't be serious..." Breeze gets up and stretches. " Who messed with the alarm?" he says with no tone in his voice. Blaster, who had snuck out of bed and was halfway to the door blushed a bit. " I don't wanna miss anything!" he says enthusiastically. Suddenly Jomo burst into the room." Boys, the Powerpunks are up and terrorizing Viletown, it's time for your first fight." he says seriously. Blizzard used his evil smile and said " Oh, I can't wait." but his tone wasn't aggressive, it was strait up pervy. Breeze smacks him. " There go walls two, and three." Blaster mutters. Jomo left the room and the boys changed into their regular outfits. They shot out the three square shaped windows and flew towards the battle.

When they arrived the Punks had pinned down a couple cops and were getting ready for the kill. Blizzard stamped his foot. " Hey beautiful, why don't you take a look-see over here." he says adding a wolf whistle at the end. All the girls turned around and the cops took this chance to escape. Blaze, the pink one laughed " Oh look at these cute little fan boys, shall we give them an autograph... On their faces!" Blizzard arched his eyebrows. " Is it in lipstick or lipgloss?" he asks teasingly.The girls charged at the boys, each one targeting their counterpart. The boys flew straight up and easily dodged the attack. " Not just any fan boys now, are we?" Blizzard asks tauntingly. " Well then, I guess us girls are just gonna have to serve it up then." Blaze says. Bubblum snaps, " Can we just get to the point, fighting?" Breeze smiles at this. Bubblum looks at him with distaste. "What are you smiling at Blondie?" Breeze cracks his knuckles and charges wasting no time on words. Bubblum smiled this time, this boy had attitude, without even saying anything. Breeze slammed her against the concrete of the side walk. " Name's Breeze, and yours?" he asks. Bubblum smirked and spat in his face. " My name's Bubblum, whatsit to ya?" Breeze pummeled her in the stomach, while the others tussled with their counterparts. " Oh nothin much, I just like to know who I'm dealing with." Bubblum smiled, she liked this boy, attitude, and blue,just her color, and he just seemed different from his brothers

Breeze threw Bubblum through a couple buildings. That's when he lost track of her. Bubblum had been dazed for a moment and tried to get up. She than realized her legs were tied togother with a sturdy net. I must have gotten tangled in it along the way.She thought. But the more Bubblum struggled to get it off the more tangled up she got. She was so busy with the net, she didn't see the pool. Bubblum plunged into the water, unable to swim because of the net around her body. She held her breath for a while and began to feel faint, she needed to get out of that pool now. Suddenly she felt ripples in the water and a pair of abnormally strong arms lifted her out of the pool. Bubblum had her eyes closed as the net was untangled. " Oh God, please tell me I don't have to do CPR especially mouth to mouth..." Bubblum groaned. She would recognize that cocky voice anywhere. " Please, don't do mouth to mouth, the last thing I need is your cooties." Bubblum said weakly as she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw a soaked Breeze standing over her. Bubblum stood up. Breeze turned to leave but Bubblum took his hand " Wait." she said softly, " I have to ask you something." He turned around and slipped his hand out of hers. " Ask away princess." he said sarcastically. " W-why did you s-s-save me when you could have let me drown and have one less enemy to deal with?" Breeze folded his arms " Because I'm a good guy, I would have rescued anyone friend or foe." He says with finality as he shoots off to the fight.

When the fight was over Breeze sat on the couch pretending to read, but he was really thinking. " I could have let her drown. But something stopped me. Was it really the fact that I'm a hero? Or could it have been something else, something a bit deeper?" he dispelled these thoughts and continued reading.


	3. To be or not to be?

Breeze double checked the letter that was written in newspaper clippings. " Yea this is the place." he said to himself. He was on the roof of an abandoned warehouse waiting for whoever sent him that letter. He had his suspicions but he put those aside. " Oh thank God, I didn't think you would actually come!" said a voice Breeze could never forget. He whipped around and saw Bubblum. " I should have known that you sent me this stalker letter." He said matter-of-factly. Bubblum crossed her arms " Hey, I just wanted to thank you for... you know, saving my life. I didn't thank you properly before soooo..." Breeze was in shock, he wasn't expecting this. " I-I don't know wh-what to say Bubblum." he stuttered. " Awwww, how cute I didn't know you stuttered!" Bubblum gushed. Breeze blushed slightly he loved the sound of her voice for some reason. Breeze wondered what her laughter would sound like. He smiled " Hey Bubblum, I have a question for you now." Bubblum shrugged. " What is it?" she asked casually. All seriousness lost Breeze lightly tackled Bubblum and began to tickle her as they rolled around on the ground. " Are you ticklish?" He laughed. Bubblum laughed as well. " y-yes I-I-I-I'm v-very ticklish!" Then Bubblum attempted to turn the tabled by tickling Breeze. He stopped but she soon realized, Breeze wasn't ticklish.Bubblum was on top of Breeze. Normally this would bother him but he found himself wrapping his arms around Bubblum, and she did the same to him. The next thing they knew, they were in mid-kiss! 

They both blushed profusely though Breeze a little more and broke the kiss. " I-ummmm... should I apologize or something..." Breeze began. Bubblum giggled and shut him up instantly. " Apologize for a what?" she asked. " Well... for kissing you..." he said dazedly. Bubblum giggled again, oh how Breeze loved that sound. " I thought _i_  was the one who kissed  _you."_ she teased. " So, should I be thanking you?" Breeze asked. " I think another kiss will do." she said playfully. Breeze then planted a kiss right on her cheek, next to her lips. " Will that do?" he said as playfully as she was. " I guess so." she said in sarcastic disappointment.

 


End file.
